kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugilite (Steven Universe)
Sugilite is the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire). She made her debut in "Coach Steven" Dee Dee and the Man. Sugilite is a colossal fusion with a stocky build and four arms (each pair seeming to share a shoulder joint). She features four, medium-lilac eyes located under a strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark purple-black hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's, but messier. Her skin color is lavender/purple, like Amethyst's. In close-ups of her, she appears to have purple fingernails painted to appear as gemstones themselves. Her gemstones are located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms. As of Amethyst and Garnet's regenerations, Sugilite's palm gemstones have been relocated. Pre-regeneration (debut) She has fuchsia skin, wears a ripped, dark purple, black and burgundy bodysuit similar to Garnet's, and a lilac visor covering her lower eyes. She has four arms which are connected at her sleeves. Her bodysuit has tears in it that are similar to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (current) Her top is now split into two colors: violet and a darker purple. Her leggings are also no longer ripped, but feature star-shaped patches, much like Amethyst's current leggings, with the left one colored black and the right one colored dark-violet. Her hair became longer, gaining an even darker shade of purplish-black, and her skin takes on a more lavender/violet hue, although this could be due to the lighting. Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones are now located on her lower pair of arms with the spiral gloves, which is due to Amethyst's outfit palette essentially being reversed in her latest regeneration. "Coach Steven" Sugilite first formed in this episode. At the Communication Hub, Garnet remarks they need Sugilite to destroy the hub, asking Amethyst to fuse with her, though Pearl greatly objects, speaking about Sugilite's unstability and how she should fuse with Pearl instead to be careful. Ecstatic, Amethyst and Garnet complete the fusion dance and Sugilite appears. She asks Steven if he wants to see something cool, to which he replies yes to, prompting Sugilite to combine Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip into her flail. She begins to destroy the hub with her flail, but when a rock hits Steven, Pearl and Steven warp back to the Temple, leaving Sugilite back at the communication hub, promptly before a rock lands on the warp pad, breaking it and stranding Sugilite. The next morning, Sugilite, having walked back to the beach from the Communication Hub, arrives at the Temple, breaking Greg and Steven's gym. Pearl says Garnet and Amethyst are losing themselves in the fusion, to which Sugilite replies that she is herself and she is sick of being separated. A fight between Sugilite and Pearl ensues, though despite Sugilite's size and sheer strength, Pearl is able to outsmart her. Sugilite chases Pearl up a hill,and Pearl uses her spear to break the ground under her feet. Sugilite falls to the ground, and her flail lands atop her head, causing her to unfuse. "Cry for Help" Sugilite next appears in a non-speaking role. In this episode, Sugilite has a new form due to Amethyst's reformation in the episode "Reformed" and Garnet's (Ruby and Sapphire's) regeneration in the episode "Jail Break". After Garnet finds out Pearl had been repeatedly fixing the Communication Hub in order to fuse with Garnet into Sardonyx, Garnet demands Amethyst fuse with her in order to destroy the hub. They fuse and Sugilite appears, using a wind-up punch and destroying the Communication Hub in one hit before supposedly unfusing, though it can be assumed no brute force was required to get Sugilite to unfuse, as the next shot shows Garnet and Amethyst separated and back at the Temple. Sugilite possesses standard Gem abilities. Being a juggernaut-style fighter, Sugilite uses her sheer strength to smash objects and size to overpower and crush any opponent(s). Sugilite forming her flail. Though not as acrobatic and nimble as Opal, Sugilite makes up for it by sheer size - her long legs allow her to cover much ground quickly and leap long distances. Sugilite also has no known weaknesses except her recklessness. In "Coach Steven", she is only defeated when Pearl outsmarts her by luring her up the hill behind the Crystal Temple. She then used her spear to trip Sugilite, causing her to tumble down the side of the temple and damage herself with her own flail, thus knocking her out and separating the fusion. Gallery Sugilite meet elephant.png Category:Female Category:Fusion Gems Category:Autobot group Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network